Britton/Treesona
In the first Treesona game and the Treesona fighting games, Britton is the protagonist. Unlike the protagonists from the regular Persona series, he talks more often. His default name is Britton, but you can name him anything in game. Design Britton has short, bowl-shaped blue hair. He has green fur and is taller than a normal HTF his age (if you were to convert HTF heights to normal human heights), but still much smaller than Lumpy. At school, he wears a black jacket, a turquoise shirt, and beige pants. In summer, he wears his jacket on only one arm. On days off, he wears his jacket like a cape. On days off in summer, the jacket is gone. At the school festival while cross dressing, he dressed as Rika Furude from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Britt also owns a blazer which he occasionally wears during times where he has to dress up. During the Halloween event, he dresses up as Death with the skull mask, black robe, rib cage vest, fake blood, and scythe (all of his swords become scythes or sickles while wearing this costume in battle) while he wears a Florida Gators hat and heavy coat with blue pants and mittens during the ski trip event. On colder days in the winter, he wears his heavy Gators coat over his jacket. Personality His personality is ultimately based on the player's actions and decisions. His dialogue choices make him seem neutral and include some sense of humor along with occasional flirtatious or silly behavior. In the canon of this game (depicted in the Animation), Britton is depicted as quiet and polite. Before the awakening of his Persona, Britt seemed to be emotionless and cold at times, as well as occasionally deadpan. Afterwards, however, he is shown to value the bonds of friendship between the members of the Persona Club and is highly concerned about his friends. He goes through great lengths in order to help others. Fortunately as he grows closer to the group he opens up more and more, and by the end he is as unique (though still quieter) as any of the other characters. His biggest insecurity is abandonment, he has the fear of losing contact with all of his friends when he moves away from them. Close to the end of the series, Britton temporarily resigns from the Persona Club before he encounters his Shadow self, which can can actually use Personas (abliet, completely shadowed ones). This shadow self is made up of all his doubts about having friends (like if they're actually worth having, that they're only around to make him feel better, etc). This shadow self changes into Arcana World after being told of how his actual fear is abandonment, which it can't comprehend. He hasn't gotten over his fear, even at the end of the series, as he cries for his friends to never abandon him. He has a dry sense of humor, and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. He also seems a bit naive and oblivious to certain situations, which somehow keeps working to his benefit; especially when dealing with the girls, as he is able to get away with things that would warrant a smack for any of the other male characters. In the Persona fighting game, Britt is depicted as quiet, polite, and calm for most situations. He is also a fairly sarcastic person and occasionally makes jokes at the other Persona Club members’ expense. He is, for the most part, more mature than the other Investigation Team members — most notably is the fact that attempts to target his personal insecurities, more often than not, fall flat. He has a sharp mind, and is able to catch on to who's really in charge of the tournament. He deeply cares for his friends and one of the few ways to truly anger him is to threaten any of them, which causes him to become very cold. He also has a great understanding of the bonds of people. He does notably trust Josh and Hudson completely and generally understands them best out of the entire Persona Club and vice versa. This continues the theme that the anime established that in the entire Persona Club, Britt, Josh, and Hudson are closest with each other and generally lead the team side by side. Profile TBA Trivia *Britt can't use grenade/rocket launchers because of his fear of a malfunction that can potentially make them explode on him. *Britt doesn't use knives because he thinks that it takes a ninja warrior to use them to the fullest. *Despite that he can date all girls in the game, his canon relationships are with Lammy and Bella. Category:Fan Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Male Characters